


Babysitting

by Mizzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possible sequel, Suga is horrible and needs to be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not let these boys babysit together I beg of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel because hahahah dicks amirite

Suga and Daichi walk into the small house to meet two children. Young, not any older than 7, they had been left alone not much earlier by the parents who allowed for the pair to be a bit late.   
The couple sat at the counter, quietly giggling about an earlier conversation. The younger child came up to them,   
"Hi! I'm Nicky! Can you play a game with me?" The kid asked excitedly. Daichi smiled uneasily, but Suga agreed enthusiastically, following the child to the gaming system. 

Nicky set up the game and handed each boy a controller, promising she'd teach them how to play later. The game had almost started up when the older child, Elijah, joined in. The game had started well, they were playing calmly, nothing too consuming.   
Suga's character walked off from the rest- grabbing items and placing them strategically.   
"Dai, c'mere," He whispered. 

"What?" Daichi whispered back. 

"I made a design,"

"Is it pretty?"

"Yeah, come on,"

"I bet it's prettier than yo- wait, _shit_ "  
Suga's jaw dropped, but a slight smile played at his lips. He began laughing at Daichi's slip up, telling him he's mean. The kids joined in laughing, Daichi dropped his face into the controller in shame of his mistake.   
Suga smiled and wrapped his arms around his mortified boyfriend. 

The game continued, Daichi was very bad at it, dying often enough where Suga stopped helping him out. Once they had reached a safe point, they began to make it their own. They placed purchased items in a cave-like area, declaring it home. They did not have a bed, so Suga placed a table, declaring it good enough. Daichi mumbled something about doing it on the table, in response Suga gave him a gentle smack on the arm. 

The children managed to stay entirely oblivious, advancing in the game on their own and ignoring the shenanigans of their babysitters.   
Suga glanced at each child, figuring how likely they were to look away from the screen. Once he declared unlikely, he began to move his body closer to Daichi's. He slid his leg's over Daichi's lap, and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him a bit closer.   
There was a mumble of Suga's name, in an attempt to scold him that went flat when Suga began to nibble on Daichi's ear. 

Suga whispered vulgar sentences into Daichi's ear, enjoying the restrained reaction he received. He moved down to just below his ear and nipped at the sensitive area before kissing and nibbling slowly down his neck.   
Daichi's breath hitched. He stopped communicating with the children freely, replying with simple words or broken sentences.   
Suga got to the point where Daichi's neck begins to be his shoulder, and sucked a dark purple mark into the area. Satisfied, he made another mark just above this one.   
Daichi's breathing became heavy as Suga kissed and mouthed at his sensitive neck. There was the faint tickle of Suga's exhaling on his neck, the pressure of teeth, and the wet mouth moving along his neck. This alone was overwhelming to poor Daichi. Suga then began to feel a bit more brave, reaching down Daichi's body, a bit lower than would normally be allowed when Daichi grabbed Suga's hand and held it aggressively in front of him. He grabbed the other hand and held it with it's counter part as Suga began to move away from Daichi's neck, giving a sheepish smile.   
"You're honestly the worst," Daichi says as he looks Suga dead in the eye with blown pupils and flushed cheeks. 

Suga felt himself flushing aswell. Daichi just looked so hot, but they were babysitting. They can't do this. They can't even think about doing this without wondering if the parents will call CPS. Never allow these boys within a 10 meter radius of children, they'll spoil the innocence.   
Daichi gave a threatening glare, but Suga just smiled and winked, leaning into Daichi's ear and whispering, "As soon as we are home, you are going to do me so good, Daichi. Okay?"

Daichi could not refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> really short because i'm working on another daisuga and my Oops fic
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr for status updates on my fics :  
> mizzyao3


End file.
